TMNT: The Devil's Daughter
by GuardianxAngels
Summary: When the Turtles and the girls found a mysterious mutant female lizard, Things get a little crazy and Raph fell for the mutant lizard and Scalet is having these weird visions and The Shredder is plotting something big. 2012 version. (Aagin, not good with Summaries)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, everybody, this is other collab story made by me and my friend MarieandKirby97 (From deviantART)

Disclaimer: I do not own any TMNT Characters. But me and my friend do own these OC's.

Chapter written by: MarieandKirby97 (From deviantART)

...

TMNT: The Devil's Daughter.

(Part 1)

Our story begins at the lair of the turtles, where they were all enjoying a wonderful breakfast with their sensei Master Splinter and their four friends, Jane, Angie, Scarlet, and Kate…

"So my sons, how did you all sleep last night?" said Master Splinter

"We slept good sensei." Said Leo

"…like a rock." Said Raph as he yawned

Donnie and Mikey tried to stay awake but they were just too tired this morning…

"…Donatello, Michelangelo…?" said Master Splinter

Then suddenly Donnie and Mikey woke up startled and sat up…

"…whwhat?" said Donnie

Mikey started to yawn…

"Sorry sensei…we're still trying to wake up." Said Donnie

"Yeah." Said Mikey

"That is fine my sons." Said Master Splinter as he smiled a bit

He then turned to the girls…

"…and how did you girls sleep?" said Master Splinter

"Me and Jane slept peacefully. Thanks for asking." Said Kate, smiling a bit happily

"Yep, we had a great sleep." Said Jane

"I slept fine…had a bit of trouble falling asleep but I was fine." Said Angie

"…and what about you Scarlet?" said Master Splinter

Scarlet was daydreaming a bit…she had a strange dream last night…about meeting some lizard girl…

"Oh." Said Scarlet as she snapped back into reality. "Sorry sensei…I was just thinking about something…"

"Oh…would you like to tell us?" said Master Splinter

"Uh…sure." Said Scarlet as she sat up

She took a bite and swallowed before she continued…

"I had this dream…about finding and meeting someone…" said Scarlet

"Who was it?" said Kate

"Oh, I know! Maybe it was a giant sea monster?" said Mikey

"Can I continue or not Mikey?!" said Scarlet

"Oh…sorry. Go on…" said Mikey embarrassed

"Anyway…it was some girl…a lizard girl. She seemed to be limping, she also had a few scars…like she was just attacked in a battle…" said Scarlet "I don't know what it means…what you think sensei?"

Master Splinter thought for a moment before he answered Scarlet…

"It could be a sign…or you saw into the future…" said Master Splinter

"…you mean…I could actually meet this girl?" said Scarlet

"That my dear…you'll have to find out for yourself." Said Master Splinter

Suddenly, a crash was heard from a few feet outside the lair. Everyone started heading outside to see what was going on…Scarlet ran up ahead, along with Raph…

"Scarlet, wait!" said Raph "It could be a trap."

Just then, Scarlet got a vision…just like in here dream. It seemed like someone, or something was trying to tell her something. She heard soft footsteps from up ahead….

"I'll be fine Raph, come on." Said Scarlet

They went up ahead but then Scarlet suddenly stopped. Raph got a bit confused and irritated by this…

"Hey Scarlet…you okay?" said Raph

Scarlet then pointed ahead. As Raph looked, she saw what she was pointing at. It was a hooded girl with a lizard tail…

…to be continued…

...

**Well, I hope you guys like it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any TMNT Characters. But me and my friend do own these OC's.

Chapter written by: MarieandKirby97 (From deviantART)

...

TMNT: The Devil's Daughter.

(Part 2)

"Raph! Look!" Raph then saw a girl that looks like mutant lizard.

The lizard then turn to face them and she something in Spanish. "Salve la destructora".

After that was said, she pass out.

Scarlet and Raph run to where the lizard and pull off her hood. "Other mutant?" said Raph.

"Looks like it, but what did she say after she pass out?"

Raph shook his head and pick up the girl bride style.

"Who knows but let's take her to the lair so Don can check her wounds."

Scarlet nodded and she and Raph started walking and taking the girl with her.

(-)

"Hey guys, where back!" Scarlet yell.

"Goody, you guys are back and...Who's that?" Angie look down and saw a female mutant lizard in Raph arms and gasp.

"OTHER MUTANT!" Mikey shout. Raph roll his eyes but said nothing. Scarlet then went to Donnie and ask. "Do you think you can heal thoes wounds Donnie?"

Donnie then went over to Raph and check the girl's wounds. "I think I can heal her wounds but not the part where is burn, which is around her right eye."

Scarlet nodded and hand the lizrad over the Donnie. "Oh and one more thing, she said something before she pass out, but it was in a different lanuage."

Master Splinter and the others come in and also saw the female lizard, then Master Splinter looks at Donnie and Scarlet and ask.

"What do you mean in a different lanuage?" Scarlet tought for a moment and said. "She said Salve la destructora. What do you think that means?"

Donnie look at the girl and look back at the others.

"I think I know what it means."

Scarlet raise a brow. "What does it mean Donnie?"

Donnie frown and made a serious look on his face. "It's in Spanish and it means...All Hail The Shredder."

...

**Could that female lizard work for the Shredder? Well, find out in the fewer chapters! **

**Well, I hope you guys like it! **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We do not own anything except our OC's.

...

The Devil's Daughter  
(Part 3)  
"That can't be good…" said Kate nervously

"Oh course it isn't good!" said Scarlet "If she said that, that means she knows the Shredder and worse, she could tell him where we are!"

"Scarlet, calm down." Said Jane "She's passed out, hurt, and probably in a lot of pain. Whatever happened to her, it looks like she really need the medical attention right now…"

"She's got a point you know Scarlet." Said Angie

"Oh what do you know Angie?" said Scarlet as she glared at her

"I at least know that this isn't a good time to freak out!" said Angie

"Guys enough." Said Leo

Scarlet and Angie turned their heads to Leo…

"Look, her being or knowing the Shredder isn't important right now. What matters is that we patch her up before something bad happens to her, understood?" said Leo

Scarlet and Angie sighed at the same time in frustration…

"Fine." Said Angie and Scarlet

After the argument, Donnie took the mutant lizard girl into his lab and put her onto a medical table to examine her wounds. Angie came in shortly after to see if he needed help…

"You need any help Donnie?" said Angie

Donnie turned and saw his short mouse friend come into the lab. He really didn't need any help, but he didn't want to turn down his best friend's offer. He went to his desk and came back with some gloves for Angie, just in case of a mess…

"Sure." Said Donnie

Angie smiled and accepted the gloves. She got on the other side of the table to see what was wrong…meanwhile, the others were outside of the room…waiting for Donnie and Angie to tell them what was wrong…

"I hope that girl is gonna be okay." Said Mikey

"Yeah, she looked like she was in pretty bad shape." Said Kate

Raph just kept his eyes towards the door. He didn't hear what the others were talking about...Scarlet noticed this and got worried about Raph…

"Don't worry Raph." Said Scarlet as she put a hoof on his shoulder "I'm sure she'll be alright."

After about an hour, Kate and Mikey fell asleep while Jane and Leo headed to the dojo to train…Scarlet stayed with Raph to make sure he was doing okay. As she was about to get something, Donnie and Angie came out of the lab…

"Well?" said Scarlet

"We were able to treat the wounds…" said Donnie

As he said that, Angie heard a yawn and a groan…she turned and saw the mutant lizard girl waking up…

"Guys, she's awake!" said Angie

…to be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any TMNT Characters. But me and my friend do own these OC's.**

**Chapter written by: MarieandKirby97 (From deviantART)**

...

TMNT: The Devil's Daughter.

(Part 4)

Everybody watch as the mutant lizard started to waken.

"Hmmm, Uh?" The lizard lady opens her eyes and look around.

"Uh...Hi?" Mikeu said with a smile.

The mutant stare at them for a moment but then scream!

"AHHHHHHH!"

She jump out of the medical bed and made a fighting stand.

"Anata ga daredearu?!'

"Uh, can someone translate that for us?"

Leo then walks up to the mtuant and said "Orite kuru, watashi-tachi wa anata."

The lizard snarl and back up a few steps. Leo sigh and said. "Do you speak english?"

The lizard nodded and calm down and look around. "Where am i and who are you?"

Leo nodded and said. "My name is Leonardo and these are my brothers, Michelangelo, Raphael and Donatello and these guys other there are my friends, Angie, Scarlet, Kate and Jane. And this here is Master Splinter, our father and our teacher."

The lizard looks around and glare at them. "Oh, Names Yuki Angel Oroku. Daughter of The Shredder, May i ask why I'm here."

Angie then whsipers something to Leo. "We should have dumb her out in the sewers."

Donatello then step forward and check her wounds carefuly. "Well, Raph and Scarlet found you laying unconscious in an alley, your lucky we found you and nobody else, But i need to know...What happen to you?"

Yuki winced and look away. "I don't wonna talk about it." "Why?" Scarlet ask.

Yuki chuckles and turn to the others. "Like you guys give a damn about my life." "But we do care." Yuki then look up at Master Splinter and raise brow.

"You guys, Ha! Ya right." Master Splinter shook his head and said. "Please, tell us what's happen."

Yuki sigh and close her eyes. Well, a few weeks ago I was just helping out with the foot till I was call to see the Shredder."

(Flash Back)

Yuki was walking pass the halls to where her father's throne room is. She walk in front of two big doors that held the trone room. She sigh and opens the door and walk inside and bow before him.

"Yes Father, Do you need something?" "Yes." He got up and walk up torwards her and glare at her. "You Fail me again Yuki!" Yuki shrug and look up at her father.

"Father, I tried but..." "BUT NOTHING! YOU FAIL ME TO MANY TIMES YUKI! TOO MANY TIMES!" Yuki winced. "I'm sorry father." She mumble.

"SORRY DON'T CUT!" He then slice her across the face and call the foot. "Take her away and make sure she doesn't return!"

Yuki eyes widen and tears were running down her eyes.

(Flash Back Ended)

"And then they brought me to an alley, beat me and then left, I then try to walk back, but that was untill some brain alien robot came and kidnap me and then turn me into this. After a few weeks, I escape and well, you know the rest."

Everybody was shock as to what to she has said. How would Shredder hurt his own daughter.

"Maybe it will be wise if she stay with us for a while." said Master Splinter. "Yeah, but were is she going to stay, none less sleep."

"She can sleep in my room!" Everyone including Yuki turn to see Raph blushing madly. "S-she can sleep in my room tonight." Master Splinter close his eyes and sigh as he turn to face Yuki.

"You will not mine sleeping in my son room tonight?" For a minute Yuki was silent but then nodded. "I won't mind." she mumble. "Then it shettle." Master Splinter then started to walk out of Donnie's lab, but stop and said. "Everyone rest, tomorrow we have a big day tomorrow."

Everyone nodded and headed to their rooms. Raph and Yuki started to head to Raph's room and started getting ready for bed. "You can sleep on my bed tonight." Yuki was shock but said. "But what about you? where will you sleep?" Raph then took out a sleeping bag and lay on it. "On the floor of course."

Yuki then sigh and lay on his bed. "Are you sure?" Raph nodded and went to sleep.

...

**Well I hope you guys Like it! =D Please Read and Review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any TMNT Characters. But me and my friend do own these OC's.**

**Chapter written by: MarieandKirby97 (From deviantART)**

...

TMNT: The Devil's Daughter.

(Part 4)

Everybody watch as the mutant lizard started to waken.

"Hmmm, Uh?" The lizard lady opens her eyes and look around.

"Uh...Hi?" Mikeu said with a smile.

The mutant stare at them for a moment but then scream!

"AHHHHHHH!"

She jump out of the medical bed and made a fighting stand.

"Anata ga daredearu?!'

"Uh, can someone translate that for us?"

Leo then walks up to the mtuant and said "Orite kuru, watashi-tachi wa anata."

The lizard snarl and back up a few steps. Leo sigh and said. "Do you speak english?"

The lizard nodded and calm down and look around. "Where am i and who are you?"

Leo nodded and said. "My name is Leonardo and these are my brothers, Michelangelo, Raphael and Donatello and these guys other there are my friends, Angie, Scarlet, Kate and Jane. And this here is Master Splinter, our father and our teacher."

The lizard looks around and glare at them. "Oh, Names Yuki Angel Oroku. Daughter of The Shredder, May i ask why I'm here."

Angie then whsipers something to Leo. "We should have dumb her out in the sewers."

Donatello then step forward and check her wounds carefuly. "Well, Raph and Scarlet found you laying unconscious in an alley, your lucky we found you and nobody else, But i need to know...What happen to you?"

Yuki winced and look away. "I don't wonna talk about it." "Why?" Scarlet ask.

Yuki chuckles and turn to the others. "Like you guys give a damn about my life." "But we do care." Yuki then look up at Master Splinter and raise brow.

"You guys, Ha! Ya right." Master Splinter shook his head and said. "Please, tell us what's happen."

Yuki sigh and close her eyes. Well, a few weeks ago I was just helping out with the foot till I was call to see the Shredder."

(Flash Back)

Yuki was walking pass the halls to where her father's throne room is. She walk in front of two big doors that held the trone room. She sigh and opens the door and walk inside and bow before him.

"Yes Father, Do you need something?" "Yes." He got up and walk up torwards her and glare at her. "You Fail me again Yuki!" Yuki shrug and look up at her father.

"Father, I tried but..." "BUT NOTHING! YOU FAIL ME TO MANY TIMES YUKI! TOO MANY TIMES!" Yuki winced. "I'm sorry father." She mumble.

"SORRY DON'T CUT!" He then slice her across the face and call the foot. "Take her away and make sure she doesn't return!"

Yuki eyes widen and tears were running down her eyes.

(Flash Back Ended)

"And then they brought me to an alley, beat me and then left, I then try to walk back, but that was untill some brain alien robot came and kidnap me and then turn me into this. After a few weeks, I escape and well, you know the rest."

Everybody was shock as to what to she has said. How would Shredder hurt his own daughter.

"Maybe it will be wise if she stay with us for a while." said Master Splinter. "Yeah, but were is she going to stay, none less sleep."

"She can sleep in my room!" Everyone including Yuki turn to see Raph blushing madly. "S-she can sleep in my room tonight." Master Splinter close his eyes and sigh as he turn to face Yuki.

"You will not mine sleeping in my son room tonight?" For a minute Yuki was silent but then nodded. "I won't mind." she mumble. "Then it shettle." Master Splinter then started to walk out of Donnie's lab, but stop and said. "Everyone rest, tomorrow we have a big day tomorrow."

Everyone nodded and headed to their rooms. Raph and Yuki started to head to Raph's room and started getting ready for bed. "You can sleep on my bed tonight." Yuki was shock but said. "But what about you? where will you sleep?" Raph then took out a sleeping bag and lay on it. "On the floor of course."

Yuki then sigh and lay on his bed. "Are you sure?" Raph nodded and went to sleep.

...

**Well I hope you guys Like it! =D Please Read and Review. **


End file.
